


Accidental Engagement

by Friggas_Flower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friggas_Flower/pseuds/Friggas_Flower
Summary: Merlin is sucked down a toilet mid swirlie and into a strange and foreign medieval world. Where he is supposedly the prophecised 'Grand Sorcerer' and immediately somehow finds himself engaged to prat, a ROYAL one. Based off of the anime Kyo Kara Maoh but with less queerbaiting and more actual fulfillment.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Accidental Engagement

Four months ago Merlin's life was completely normal. He was in college (finally), his body had grown into itself (also finally), and he was going out with Nimueh, a cheerleader. This is saying a lot since Merlin was a complete nobody at school. Then Merlin spotted Will, a guy in his form class being ruffed around by Kanen (known and feared for bullying kids out of their food). Merlin being the empathetic and generous creature (aka idiot) that he is, he told Kanen...well let's just say he made an innocent suggestion about removing his head from certain places and the next thing Merlin knew his head was being shoved down a toilet.

Now Merlin had been really into the emo look at some point in his adolescence so the current situation wasn't entirely unfamiliar to him. What was unfamiliar was being sucked through the toilet into a weird medieval theme park. Yes, Merlin was sucked through a toilet, it's incredibly embarrassing, and not a form of transportation Merlin would suggest, can we move on, please?

So yes, Merlin was stranded in some strange medieval theme park in his school uniform. Which was soaking wet with toilet water by the way. With big buff men standing around with big pointy swords shouting at each other and using words like Sorcerer, and destiny. The two buff guys fought...briefly before a medieval army showed up and frightened off the other one. Then the victor turned to Merlin and said:

'Your highness, I beg you forgive our lateness. We hope that Lord Mordred caused you no harm?'

Long, long, long, long, conversation short. Turns out Merlin is the 'Grand Sorcerer' prophesied to get sucked through a toilet in the human world and be delivered onto his true people in this world, Albion. Apparently, it's Merlin's destiny to keep the balance between good and evil and fight against enemies like Mordred. Naturally, Merlin protested, he was about as mundane as breakfast. Despite how certain Lance-something appeared to be.

Skip ahead through all the denials and utter disbelief. Merlin was being taken to Camelot castle, home to the Queen, who as the Grand Sorcerer he would work with. That's right with turns out, nobody rules over the Great Sorcerer. In the scheme of things, Merlin was more to be a co-worker with the monarch than an employer or assistant. Which would be great, if Merlin believed he was the Grand Sorcerer.

Merlin arrived at Camelot...rather ungracefully. Turns out riding a horse is more difficult than he had expected. The horse went bonkers and started tearing through the kingdom carrying a screaming Merlin, completely humiliating himself in front of his supposed people. The horse carried him up a giant hill and ran in front of the castle. Which was where Merlin finally fell off...hard...on his Grand Sorcerereal arse. The horse ran off and left him looking up at someone standing on the steps of the castle. Someone blonde and muscular and very good looking...for a guy.

'Please tell me you're lost,' the blonde eyed him unimpressed.

'Ummm...,'

'Grand Sorcerer!' the two of them turned to see Lancelot hastening up the hill with his men 'I'm so sorry my lord. Usually, the horse is much better behaved.'

'You're kidding? This is the Grand Sorcerer?' the blonde snorted.

'Oh how delightful!' a spectacularly beautiful woman appeared in a flowing gown 'He's so handsome!'

'Your Majesty,' Lancelot bowed 'I found him your highness; he was in the allocated place at the allocated time, dressed in the scholar's garb.'

'Well done Lancelot!' the woman beamed 'What name do you go by Sorcerer?'

'Ah Merlin, your highness.'

'Wonderful! My name is Igraine, I see you've already met my son Arthur.'

This introduction was followed by many more, and they were all invited to dinner that night. Or the medieval equivalent of dinner...supper? There was the Queen of course and her arrogant son Arthur, her daughter Princess Morgana, Lady Guinevere, Gaius the healer and Lancelot as well.

The Queen seemed like a very positive and happy person...if not a bit eccentric. Guinevere or Gwen, was very nice, she kept smiling encouragingly at him when Arthur muttered something negative or just ignored Merlin completely. The dinner seemed to be going relatively well until Arthur suddenly shot up and started yelling.

'This is ridiculous, we can't entrust this stranger with the safety of our people. We can't just hand over a position of great power to some kid who hasn't proven his worth. He's a half-blood! What power could he possibly have when the blood of his harlot of a human mother runs through his veins?'

Suddenly Merlin was on his feet and his palm was stinging from striking Arthur across the face. Arthur clutched at his cheek and gazed at Merlin in a combination of shock and rage. All was silent for a few moments before:

'Wonderful! Oh congratulations Arthur! This is so exciting!'

Merlin's rage disappeared in place of sheer confusion.

'Huh?'

'We must begin the festivities at once!' Igraine exclaimed and clapped in joy.

Gaius buried his head in his hands and groaned 'But the boy doesn't understand what he just did your highness. He's not familiar with our social protocol.'

'That doesn't matter now, what's done is done and now my son is engaged to the Grand Sorcerer!'

'What!?' Merlin exclaimed.

'In Albion, when one slaps another on their left cheek it is a seal of engagement,' Morgana explained.

'You just asked Arthur to marry you,' Gaius added.

'What? No! I didn't mean to!'

'The Queen is right, it's too late for that,' Lancelot put his hand on Merlin's shoulder as a sign of sympathy.

'But...but we're both guys!'

'In Albion it is quite common for people of the same sex to marry,' Gaius explained.

Merlin turned back to Arthur in horror.

'Well, just refuse! You can refuse right?'

'The right to refuse is only bestowed to Arthur's parents,' Morgana explained further.

'And I, of course, will never do such a stupid thing, this is wonderful!' Igraine giggled 'The crown prince and the Grand Sorcerer. And you're so handsome!'

Merlin turned to Arthur in desperation 'I'm sor-,'

'I challenge you to a fight to the death!' Arthur shouted suddenly, making everyone jump.

The so-called fight to the death was incredibly one-sided. Arthur came at him like a bat out of hell. Merlin genuinely feared for his life...before everything went black. When Merlin woke up he discovered he had gone into some sort of Super Saiyan state. He had called on all the elements and threatened to unleash them on Arthur if he did not yield. Which he did. And that settled all debates on whether or not Merlin was the Grand Sorcerer.

Things just got weirder after that. Not the medieval kingdom/Grand Sorcerer/alternate world part, Merlin got used to that. He actually genuinely liked it here, and all the people he had come to know. No, the weird part was Arthur. He insisted on accompanying Merlin everywhere. Which was fine, once Merlin had actually had a decent conversation with the prince.

Only whenever Merlin talked to another man, or woman Arthur would immediately intercede. He would grab Merlin's arm, or drop an arm around his shoulders or simply lead Merlin away from whomever he was talking to. It was confusing. Then Arthur would insist that Merlin keep his flirting to a minimum, and remind him that they were engaged, and to not humiliate him in front of his people.

Then there was that time Merlin had rolled over one bright and early morning to find Arthur sleeping in his bed. When Merlin woke him up to demand what the hell he was doing there, Arthur just reacted as though it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be sleeping here, and what did Merlin mean by 'Get the hell out of my bed!'

Somehow even after locking his doors at night, Arthur still found a way inside his room. Merlin would always wake up next to that stupid oaf that never had bed hair and woke up looking like a Ralph Lauren model. Especially considering he only ever wore his underpants to bed. If he hadn't already Merlin was in danger of losing his mind!

Then came Merlin's first challenge as Grand Sorcerer. He had to travel to some far off kingdom and battle some warlord attempting to invade the country. Naturally, Arthur insisted on coming. The journey was long and miracle of all miracles Merlin found he and Arthur actually got on. He began to understand the Prince. He had a great love and respect for his people. He was noble and kind...when no one was watching.

Merlin realised Arthur's initial attitude toward Merlin was out of fear, of the damage a stranger could have done to his country and to his people. Merlin forgave him for it. They also found they shared a similar sense of humour. That is, they mocked each other endlessly and found it all greatly amusing. He had no doubt that had they both been born in the human world they would have been the type of friends to walk to school together every day, eat lunch together, walk home together and hang out for hours afterwards. 

In fact, Merlin found Arthur's presence very relaxing...sometimes. He still found his heart pounding anxiously every time he woke up to Arthur half-naked in his bed (that he STILL managed to sneak into every night). When finally they reached their destination the battle began soon after. Arthur saved Merlin's life more times than he could count, and the reverse could be said. Amongst the allied army their reputation began to grow; of the brave Prince and Grand Sorcerer from Camelot. Then of course they somehow found out about the engagement and a whole new reputation started, that came with wolf whistles and innuendos that made Merlin blush and Arthur's chest puff out.

When finally the battle was won, Merlin and Arthur were welcome by the King in his home. There they met Fraya, the King's daughter. Merlin kissed her hand in greeting and she blushed. Somehow she managed to corner Merlin alone without his ever-vigilant and hovering fiance. Fraya showed Merlin the castle, introduced him to a game of strategy, plied him with wine and food and quizzed him on anything and everything until he wandered back to his room so late Arthur had already managed to sneak in and was waiting for him with a pathetic look on his face. 

'Arthur, what are you doing in my room,' Merlin sighed in his usual complaint.

'I'm sorry,'

'It's fine just go back to your- wait what?' Merlin frowned in confusion.

'You never wanted to be bound to me. Now you're stuck, unable to pursue others to whom you hold affection.' Arthur's gaze was glued to the floor.

'It's not your fault! It's mine, I'm the one who slapped you,' Merlin said.

A look of hurt swept across Arthur's face, before being masterfully hidden.

'When we return I will talk with my mother. I will tell her that you have no romantic feelings for me and ask her to break our engagement. So you may be free,' Arthur promised.

'Really?'

'And I will ask the steward to arrange for separate rooms, I don't want to cause you further inconvenience,' Arthur bowed his head before he turned and left the room.

Merlin jumped in bed telling himself it the annulment was a load off his shoulders but couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he remembered the look on Arthur's face when he left.

That night Fraya asked Merlin to dance, he refused.

They journeyed back by sea. They slept in separate rooms. Merlin felt an acute loss. He had trouble sleeping. He was plagued by images of Arthur, the way his skin looked bronzed in the morning sun, the way his hair fell on the pillow, the way he would yawn and his muscles would stretch.

Merlin missed Arthur's company, he missed his jokes and his laugh. Merlin actually felt pain from the absence Arthur had left. Even though they were both on the same ship, their conversations were few and strained. Arthur barely said a few words and left quickly. Leaving Merlin looking after him with an aggrieved look.

One night when Merlin lay in his empty bed unable to sleep he began to stew on his situation, on his feelings, on what he wanted. He had known from some time that Arthur was into him, it was kind of obvious. Merlin also thought, that maybe those feelings were more than just attraction. Maybe that hurt that was on Arthur's face was because he really cared for Merlin..maybe even loved him. And yes, okay, Merlin will admit that he found Arthur attractive. And funny. And really brilliant sometimes. So why was he fighting this? Albion wasn't like back home. He could like whoever the hell he wanted to like and that was just...normal. It was okay. No one would look at him or think of him differently. It was...freeing, totally freeing. 

Merlin slipped out of bed and into the hall, running his hand along the wall to keep his balance as the ship rocked. He reached Arthur's chambers and snuck quickly inside. It was dark, the moonlight shone through the glass windows onto the sleeping form of Arthur. Merlin quietly moved over to the bed, raised the covers and laid down beside his fiancé. Arthur tensed.

He turned around and gazed at Merlin.

'Why?' Arthur asked.

'What do you mean? It's completely natural for a man to share the bed of his intended,' Merlin recited one of Arthur's former arguments against him.

'But...you said you were stuck?' Arthur spoke softly.

'I was stupid,' Merlin confessed 'I'm really, really glad that I slapped you. And I'm happy to do it again, anytime, really hard if need be.'

Arthur hit him upside the head.

'Ow! What does that mean? Are you asking me to bare your babies or something?'

'No, it means you're an idiot. I'm a catch you know, I'm sexy and a Prince.'

'I know...now,' Merlin sighed 'You're a massive prat...but also kind of brilliant. And I think I really-omph!' 

Arthur pounced on top of him before he could offer up any sort of romantic confession. Merlin found himself pressed up against all that naked bronzed skin that had driven him crazy. He opened in his mouth in shock and a tongue slide against his pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. HOLY FUCK Merlin thought, this boy knew how to kiss. Merlin moaned and kissed back desperately. Their erections rubbed together through thin material and they both groaned. Hands roamed greedily and they began to move against one another, rutting and grinding.

Merlin broke away from the kiss and Arthur began kissing and nipping at his neck. Merlin's head fell back and he clutched at Arthur.

'Wai-t. Is this allowed? Are we allowed to? Before we're even? What's the custom for this?' Merlin panted.

'Merlin, what do you think, 'sharing the bed' means?' Arthur mocked before he reached down and palmed Merlin's cock through his trousers.

Merlin gasped and thrust up into Arthur's hand shamelessly. Arthur quickly removed Merlin of his clothing and discarded his own before pressing their naked bodies together. Rubbing their cocks against one another, pre-come smearing across shafts, making the feeling all the more glorious. They were both completely lost to their passion, panting and clutching and tasting at all the skin they could reach.

Arthur kissed his way down Merlin's body, before wrapping his arms around Merlin's waste and blowing gently on Merlin's flushed and leaking cock. Merlin groaned and squirmed, completely mad with lust. Arthur bent down and licked across Merlin's shaft, from base to tip. Merlin keened and arched his hips up. Arthur ran his tongue along the head, tasting Merlin before taking his Grand Sorcerer's cock into his mouth and sucking. Merlin had never felt so much pleasure in his life. He was panting and clutching at sheets as Arthur moaned around his cock. Merlin's toes curled and heat surged through his body. His orgasm exploded out of him and he called out Arthur's name in succession. Arthur greedily swallowed all there was.

Arthur sat up and straddled Merlin's hips. Merlin looked up at him, still breathing heavily from his orgasm. Arthur began to stroke his cock, right in front of him. Merlin whimpered and his spent cock twitched. Arthur's eyes were hooded as he gazed down at his lover, as he worked himself closer and closer to completion. Arthur was biting his lip, his body looked luminescent under the moon. He was beautiful and Merlin was captivated, in Arthur's raw beauty and lust. Arthur came all over himself.

The god before him was too perfect to behold. Merlin immediately leant forward and lapped up the traces of Arthur's release from his skin. Merlin sat back and found Arthur beaming at him.

'You don't realise what you've done do you?'

'Oh god, what now?'

'Tasting of each other's essences, binds us together, not only in this life but in all that comes after. It's kind of a marriage in itself,' Arthur chuckled happily.

Merlin smiled brightly and Arthur collapsed into his arms. There would be no more separate rooms for them.

Until Merlin and Arthur were accidentally transported back to the human world and Merlin's mother found out about this so-called marriage, but that's another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually wrote this a LONG time ago on Live Journal so thought I would replace somewhere it could actually be read in 2020.


End file.
